My Usa Chan
by EvilxPineapple
Summary: Usa-chan has been with honey for forever. When usa-chan is cursed the unexpected happens, the bunny is turned into a girl. the host club has to find a way to turn her back. But when they do will they be able to let her go?
1. Genji's Curse

_Lux ponit tenebras quiesceret ad ludum  
cum ultimo conspiciebantur star caeca caelum  
exaudi vocem meam tenebris istud ens moriatur  
pro tempore primo solis radius  
Sit primum novam vitam  
Nova sed corpus eodem spiritu viguit_

Life at the host club was interesting enough. What with all the crazy things that seem to happen ever other week. Well what do you expect to happen when you have a idiotic king, shadow king mother, devilish twins, a strong but oddly silent giant, a sweet obsessed midget, and a blunt girl all in the same club.

It had been over three weeks since the last crazy event had happened and Haruhi was on edge. She had been with the host club long enough to know that incidents happen just when things were starting to go back to normal. Haruhi could feel it in her bones. Something was about to happen.

Honey walked down the halls of Ouran Academy singing a happy tune. His cousin Takashi had told him to go on to the host club while he finished Kendo. With him he held his beloved bunny Usa –chan. As Honey sung he would toss usa-chan up and down. On accident honey threw usa-chan too hard. Instead of landing safely in his arms his bunny flew right into the face of a member of the black magic club.

"What the-!"

Genji Tomako was his name. Unfortunately for Honey Genji was know for his short temper and his curses.

"Sorry Gen-chan." Honey said to his classmate.

"What the heck Haninozuka. Why did you chuck your freaken a rabbit at me." Genji yelled.

"Sor…."

Honey stopped talking when he saw Genji pick up Usa-Chan by the ears. Genji closed his eyes a mutter word in a language honey didn't understand.

"Lux ponit tenebras quiesceret ad ludum  
cum ultimo conspiciebantur star caeca caelum  
exaudi vocem meam tenebris istud ens moriatur  
pro tempore primo solis radius  
Sit primum novam vitam  
Nova sed corpus eodem spiritu viguit."

Then it happened. It happened so fast honey wasn't sure if he saw right. For a quick second Usa-chan glowed. When Genji was done he took Usa-chan and threw it against the wall. Honey quickly scrambled for his toy.

"There," Genji sneered. "Now I cursed your stupid bunny."

"Cursed?" honey asked whimpering.

"Yah cursed." Genji laughed evilly.

Anger began to bubble up in Honey. His dark side was about to make an appearance.

"What did you do to Usa-chan." Honey demanded in an ice like tone that sent chills up Genji's spine. When Genji looked in his eyes he saw nothing but pure hatred. Quickly breaking eye contact Genji began to sweat and edge his way down the hall.

"Well I haven't translated it all but I've got the first three lines done. I needed a test subject and a bunny is the closest thing to a rodent." Genji said a bit of his confidence coming back to him.

"What did you say?" At Honey's tone all Genji's remaining confidence disappeared and he paled.

"I-I, w-well. When light lays to rest and shadows come to play.

When the last star could be seen in the black sky.

Shadows hear my cry take this being and let it die."

As Honey let the words repeat through his head Genji took this time to make his escape. Honey was left alone in the hall way with a supposedly cursed bunny. Honey's anger quickly turned to worry for his poor Usa-chan.

'_and let it die.'_

Honey looked at his bunny. _'Was this curse real? Is Usa-chan going to die?' _He wondered. Tears began to appear in honey's eyes. He decided to ask the man who knew everything for help. Honey quickly began running down the hall and burst into music room 3.

"Kyo! Gen-chan cursed Usa-chan."

At the word cursed Tamaki was sent into frenzy.

"Cursed? We're all going to die! Haruhi give papa a good bye hug."

After they got Tamaki settled down and Mori in the music room honey told his story.

"Tomako Genji. Age 18, class 3-A, mother is a famous singer with her own perfume line, father own chain of hotels, arrogant, self centered, a fiery temper with bright orange hair to match, a part of the black magic club and know threw out the school for cursing anyone who gets him mad. Basically a idiot with orange hair." Kyoya said snapping his note book closed.

"Is Usa-chan going to die?" honey whimpered.

"Don't worry Honey. Genji curses everything and nothing ever happens." The twin said in unison.

"Also sempi curses aren't real." Haruhi said handing Honey a piece of cake. Mori placed a hand of his shoulder.

"Yah." He agreed as comfort. Honey smiled and took a big bite of cake acting like nothing happened at all. But on the inside he still had his doubts.

It was night and honey was ready for bed. He had decided to watch Usa-chan all night to make sure it would be all right. He stayed up late into the night staring at his beloved stuffed animal. He only stopped to go to the bathroom and eat a few cakes. A little after midnight he couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep unaware of what was happening right beside him.

Honey had slept just enough that when he woke up that he was in an okay mood. With his eyes still closed he felt around his bed for Usa-chan. But what he felt was not the soft fluffy fabric he had come to known. No it wasn't fluffy it was warm, smooth, and breathing? When honey opened his eyes he did not see his pink bunny. Snuggled into the blanket right where Usa-chan should be he saw a small girl with soft pink hair.

_When light lays to rest and shadows come to play_

_When the last star could be seen in the black sky_

_Shadows hear my cry take this being and let it die_

_Instead by time the sun's first ray_

_Let a new life begin_

_In a new body but with same spirit_

_Let it thrive_


	2. Welcom to the World of Humans

For a few second Honey did nothing but stare at the girl. His mind couldn't process what was happening. Finally he realized what was going on and reacted like any normal person would. He yelled out in surprise and jumped out of the bed. Honey's outburst seemed to be loud enough to wake the sleeping girl. The pinkett slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. When the blanket off her shoulders did he realize she was completely naked. Thankful she had the blanket in her grasp so it covered her chest.

When the girl opened her eyes she reveled dark brown orbs. They were almost black, a color that closely resembled Usa-chan's button eyes. He now saw that the girls light pink hair went just below her shoulders.

The first thing the girl saw when she opened her eyes was the confused face of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she actually had to open her eyes to see him. The girl was un-nerved by the look on his face. She wanted to help him.

"Mi-Mitsukuni." The girl said in soft childish voice. It was only then did her eyes widen. Her hand automatically flew to her mouth. That was until she realized she _had_ hands. In childish wonder she examined her them, wiggling each finger, giggling happily.

"Who are you?" Honey asked confused. The girl scrunched up her face trying to remember the right words.

"Usa-Chan is Usa-Chan." She said like a three year old.

"You're Usa-Chan?" Usa-chan thought about her next sentence, going through the word she had heard the humans use throughout the years.

"Yup, Usa-chan is Usa-chan. One minute Usa-chan's bunny, next human." She said with a nod. Her face brightened with joy at the nod. She began nodding again. She nodded faster and faster until it was a full out head bang. She suddenly stopped when a flash of pain rocketed through her head. She decided too much nodding was bad.

As Usa-chan nodded honey was thinking.

'_Could this really be Usa-chan. It makes sense but at the same time it doesn't. Uuhhhh I really want some cake right now, mmmm cake.'_ Honey's thought's drifted towards cake. Suddenly Usa-chan got up off the bed the sheet falling off her. Honey's face turned red and he turned around before he could see anything.

"Usa-chan." Honey said.

"Yesh?"

"Could you wrap that blanket around you?" He asked.

"Why?" Usa-chan asked confused.

"Because you're not wearing clothes."

"Usa-chan's never weared clothes." Usa-chan pointed out but wrapped the sheet around her anyway.

"But Usa-chan your not a bunny anymore. You're a person. People have to wear clothes." Honey said turning back around.

"Oooohhh." Usa-chan said fascinated. Humans were so interesting.

Honey looked at her wondering what to do. There was no doubt in his mind that this was really Usa-chan. He couldn't tell his parents they would think he was joking. Yasuchika would never believe him. He would have to tell the host club, they were his best chance. But that meant taking her to school. He defiantly couldn't take her to school wrapped in a sheet.

"Usa-chan."

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay here ok. I'm going to go find you clothes."

"Okays!"

Honey searched his whole house for clothes that would fit Usa-chan. He only stopped twice, once for breakfast cake and once fore after breakfast snack cake. It took a while to find the right clothes, for like Honey Usa-chan was the size of a 7 year old. What he found was a red Chinese style shirt and some black pants he also got her some under garments.

Hearing a loud bang come from his room Honey quickly ran to his room. But when he opened the door all he saw was Usa-chan sitting on the ground rubbing her head.

"Mitsukuni Usa-chan's legs are broken. They won't walk." The poor confused girl began to pout tears building in her eyes.

"Don't worry Usa-chan! I'll help you walk!" Honey said cheerfully. Anything to keep Usa-chan from crying. "First Usa-chan, you need to get dressed." Honey said handing her the clothes he had found. Usa-chan stared blankly at the fabric.

"How?" Honey thought for a moment.

"ok Usa-chan lift your arms up." Usa-chan did as told and honey slipped the shirt over her head and the sheet. The he handed her the underwear. He told her to slip them on with each a leg in each the wholes. She did the same with the pants. Then he pulled the sheet out from under her shirt and she was fully clothed. Usa-chan pulled on the cloth amazed at the weird customs of humans.

"Can Usa-chan walk now?" She asked as though the clothes were magic.

"No Usa-chan." Honey said laughing. He held out his hand to help her get up. When she got up she immediately put all her weight on Honey.

"OK Usa-chan try and steady yourself." The pinkett scrunched her face in concentration. Slowly and shakily Usa-chan was able to stand all by herself.

"Good job Usa-chan!" honey yelled happily. "Now try walking." Still holding Honey's hand for support she took her first steps. Soon she was walking and running all around the room. For some reason Honey felt like crying. His little Usa-chan was walking all by herself. Honey blinked a few times, well that was weird.

"Stay here. I got to get ready for school. Kay?" Honey told Usa-chan as he walked out the door. Usa-chan's only response was a quick nod as she turned her attention back to walking. Honey smiled and got ready for school. When he went back to his room he saw that Usa-chan was sitting staring at her toes.

"Mitsukuni, what are these things on Usa-chan's feet." She asked completely serious. Honey slapped his hand over his mouth to keep him from laughing. Usa-chan looked up at Honey, tilting her head in confusion.

"Kawaii!" Honey yelled glomping Usa-chan. She laughed happily. "Those are toes Usa-chan."

"Toes." She said amazed, messing with them. Honey got off Usa-chan and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a brush.

"Usa-chan come here please." The girl looked up and crawled over to him. When he held up the brush she flinched away and whimpered. She thought Honey was going to hurt her. Honey looked at her confused.

"Don't worry Usa-chan it just a brush see." Honey told her as he ran the brush through his golden locks. Usa-chan looked at in childish wonder.

"Do Usa-chan! Do Usa-chan." She yelled sitting in front of him. Honey smiled and began to softly brush Usa-chan's hair. She soon began to melt into the brush.

"Mitsukuni what this called?" She asked softly.

"It's called brushing." He replied.

"Hmm, brushing is nice." She muttered. When Honey got her hair completely smooth he then used the two ponytail holders he had found to put her hair up in two high piggy tales. The pony tail holders had a plastic strawberry attached to them. When her hair was done the two sat in silence.

"What now Mitsukuni?" Usa-chan asked eagerly.

"We're going to school."

"Really!"

"Yah! But we got to make up a fake story to tell people if they ask about you." Honey said.

"Why?"

"Because silly, no one believe us if we told them you were a stuffed animal and you turned into a person."

"Human's should trust people more."

"Your right Usa-chan! But right now we need to think. The duo got into thinking positions and thought.

"Usa-chan gots a idea!" she said after a few minutes.

"What is it?"

"Usa-chan can be Mitsukuni's friend that moved away but came back."

"Right! And your fake name can be Usagi. And, and you can have amnesia! That's why you don't know stuff humans do."

"What's ansmana?" Usa-chan asked confused.

"Amnesia is when you forget stuff." Honey said wisely. Being with Usa-chan made him feel really smart.

"Can we go to school now?" Usa-chan begged.

"Ok. But remember to stay with me at all times ok?" Honey told her like a worried sibling.

"Okays! Let's go." Honey put his shoes and handed Usa-chan a pair of black Mary Jane ballet flats. He took her hand and they walked out the door without anyone seeing them. The two talked as they walked. Mostly honey. He told Usa-chan about all the cool stuff and people at the school. But mostly he talked about cake. When they got close to the gate they saw Mori waiting for them by the limo.

"Takashi!" Usa-chan yelled. Letting go of honey's hand she ran and glomped the silent giant. Mori's eyes widened in confusion he didn't know what to do.

"Usa-chan!" honey yelled running after her. Usa-chan let go of Mori and hopped over to Honey.

"Usa-chan I told you not to go anywhere without me." Honey scolded sternly. With each passing minutes he was beginning to sound more and more like a doting older brother.

"Usa-chan's sorry Mitsukuni." Usa-chan sniffled a bit. She didn't like it when Honey was mad at her.

"It's ok Usa-chan. Just don't do it again."Honey said giving her a hug. Usa-chan nodded.

"Mitsukuni who's this?" Mori asked.

"Takashi this is Usa-chan. Don't worry I'll explain more at the host club." The limo ride was quick. Honey talked all the way there with Usa-chan listening happily. Takashi sent Usa-chan confused and suspicions glances many times.

When they got out of the limo Honey automatically climbed onto Mori's shoulders. Usa-chan didn't know what to do. Honey had told her to stay with him but he was all the way up there, she couldn't get up there. So she did the first thing she thought of. She quickly latched onto Mori's hand. When Mori looked down at her she sent him a big warm smile. Mori softly smiled back at her, she had already warmed up to him.

Many whispers through the hall as the trio walked to the music room. All most all of them about the strange pink hired girl holding Mori's hand. But if Usa-chan noticed she didn't show it. She was telling Mori all about her morning and weird human customs of wearing clothes and the nice feeling thing called brushing. Mori just smiled and Ahed at the appropriate times. The more she talked the less Mori doubted that she was really Usa-chan. It wasn't long till they reach the host club. When they entered everyone was there getting ready for the morning club activities.

"Ah Honey, Mori there you. Oh and who are you my little princess." Tamaki asked noticing the small girl for the first time.

"Everybody." Honey called. All the host club turned to honey. "This is Usa-chan." Usa-chan gave a bright smile and waved.

-OMG LINE-

Ok peoples I'm new to this so it would be awesome for reviews. I really don't care if you tell me my writing suck .

And Just to make sure I don't get sued:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club. Bisco Hatori does. If I did own it honey would be the main character. XP


	3. Host Club meet Usachan

The twins were the first ones to react. Their reaction was simple, they burst out laughing. Clutching their sides they could barely talk. The rest of the host club simply sweat dropped at Honey. Usa-chan looked at Hikaru and Kaoru confused tilting her head. She couldn't figure out why they were laughing.

"Er Honey-senpai," Tamaki started, he wasn't sure how to tell honey that the girl wasn't Usa-chan. But Kyoya beat him to it.

"Honey–senpai, we have to open soon. Please tell us who this girl really is." Kyoya said checking his watch. Both Usa-chan and honey blinked confused.

"Kyo-chan she really is Usa-chan."

"Mitsukuni's right! Usa-chan is Usa-chan. Right Takashi?" Usa-chan yelled looking up at Mori.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"Mori-senpai you really believe this is Usa-chan." Kaoru asked. Mori just nodded.

"It's true! It's true." Usa-chan said. "One minute Usa-chan's a bunny, next minute Usa-chan's human."

The host club looked at the girl finally taking in her appearance. Grudgingly they had to admit the resemblance. Pink hair and almost black eyes.

"Honey-senpai why do you think this girl is Usa-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Because Haru-chan, when I woke up she was where Usa-chan should be and I couldn't find Usa-chan."

"Usa-chan's right here silly!" Usa-chan told Honey glomping him. Usa-chan had just recently discovered glomping and found that it was super fun.

"I meant the Bunny version of Usa-chan." Honey laughed.

"Oh." Usa-chan nodded pretending she actually understood that.

"Honey-senpai, we have to open in one minute. We can discuss this afterwards. '_Usa-chan_' is allowed to stay with you as you host." Kyoya told them.

"Alright Usa-chan you can go sit down and I'll be right there." Honey told her pointing to the couch he was always at. Usa-chan nodded and skipped to the couch. Tamaki was quite tempted to glomp the cute girl.

"Alright everyone in your positions!" Tamaki said. The doors opened and rose petals fell.

"Welcome." The host club was now open.

The customers were fairly confused when they saw the small pink headed girl staring intensely at a piece of cake. When they approached her and sat down the girl gave them a big smile.

"Hi." Usa-chan greeted.

"Hello." The girls said back.

"Usagi!"Honey called her by her fake name. He ran up too her and glomped her. Usa-chan laughed and returned the glomp. The customers were automatically sent into a 'moe' frenzy. Kyoya's glasses gleamed when he saw this.

"Hi ladies!" Honey greeted the girls sitting with them. There were five.

"Hi Honey. Who's this?" They asked politely.

"Usagi is Usagi!" Usa-chan introduced herself with sparkles surrounding her. The girls almost squealed at her cuteness.

"Usa-chan is my best friend who moved to America but she came back. Isn't that great Takashi?" Honey asked the giant. Mori nodded.

"Usagi came back to see if this place help her anmasesna." Usa-chan said cheerfully.

"It's amnesia Usa-chan." Honey laughed taking a bite of cake.

"Oh right," Usa-chan softly hit her head. "Silly Usagi."

"You have amnesia." One customer asked tearing up.

"You poor girl." Another said.

"Don't worry! Usagi is remembering stuff all the time." Usa-chan said.

"Right Usa-chan." Honey nodded.

"Usa-chan? Isn't that the name of your bunny honey-kun?" a customer asked.

"Did you name it after Usagi-chan?" Another girl who had overheard the conversation asked.

"Yes, Usa-chan is named after Usagi cause she my best friend. Right?" Honey looked at Usa-chan. Usa-chan smiled and hugged him.

"Right Mitsukuni." The customers and other girls' kyaaaed extremely loud at the moe.

The rest of the host club secretly watched the two as time passed. As he watched them Tamaki couldn't help but actually believe the pinkett was Usa-chan. No matter how crazy it was everything made sense. Usa-chan was cursed and the next day Usa-chan turned into a girl. The twins were also on the verge of believing. But they were more excited about having a new potential toy.

When the hosting was over all the hosts and Usa-chan moved to the big couch in the center.

"Honey-senpai could you tell us how this all started?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh Oh! Can Usa-chan tell the story? Please." Usa-chan begged.

"Ok Usa-chan go ahead." Tamaki said repressing the urge to glomp.

"OK! So it started last night. Usa-chan was looking at ceiling like Usa-chan always does at bed time. Cause Usa-chan can't sleep. Then weird glowing stuff happened. Then POOF! Everything went black. Then Usa-chan woke up as human. Then Usa-chan learned she could talk and Usa-chan had hands. Then Usa-chan learned about nodding. Too much nodding bad ya know that? Then Mitsukuni told Usa-chan about weird human custom of wearing clothes. Then Usa-chan got clothes and learn to get dressed. Then Usa-chan thought her legs were broken but they weren't. Then Usa-chan learned walk. Then Usa-chan learned these things on feet are toes. Then Usa-chan learned about the nice felling thing called brushing. Then Usa-chan got to go to school. And now Usa-chan is here!" Usa-chan explanation.

The host club thought for a bit trying to piece together what she had said. By the end of her little explanation both the twins and Haruhi believed she was Usa-chan. Kyoya still didn't believe. They sat in silence, not sure what to do now.

"So how do we turn her back?" Hikaru asked. For quick second they wondered if Usa-chan would want to turn back. However she seemed completely unfazed with this question.

"Usa-chan doesn't know. Usa-chan doesn't even know how she got to be Human." Usa-chan said thinking.

"What about Genji's curse?" Haruhi asked.

"Daughter you're a genius! Come let Daddy give you a hug." Tamaki Yelled trying to hug Haruhi. She simply side stepped and dodge his hug.

"Hm it might be a possibility." Kyoya said still not believing any of it. He decided to play along, _'Usa-chan' _was great for bringing in customers.

"Mitsukuni when do we get to go to school?" Usa-chan asked excitedly. Suddenly the hosts realized what time it is. It was almost time for class.

"Right now Usa-chan." Honey told her and started to climb up onto Mori's shoulder. Usa-chan latched onto Mori's hand again.

"Let's go!" She said dragging them to the door. "Bye, Bye!" She yelled as they exited the door. She went down the familiar path to the class room. Only this time she was walking all by herself.


	4. Usachan the Genius?

Usa-chan was simply ecstatic. As the trio walked through the halls she ran from place to place amazed at the 'humany' things. Her favorite discovery had to be the amazing things called walls. Who knew they were so smooth? Usa-chan let her hands graze over the surfaces with childish delight. She would run really fast as far as she could. That was until Honey would worriedly call her back. He didn't like it when she was out of his sight. His mind would go into hyper drive thinking of all the horrible thing that could happen. When he called Usa-chan would skip back and latch herself onto Mori's hand chatting endlessly of her amazing discoveries.

In no time they made it to the classroom. However before they could enter Mori stopped.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"Yah Takashi?" Honey asked ending his conversation about cake with Usa-chan.

"What about Usa-chan?" He asked simply. Honey nodded, thinking. They needed a good excuse for Usa-chan to be there.

"Oh, Oh! Usa-chan has an idea!" she said waving her hand in the air violently.

"What is it Usa-chan?" honey asked climbing off Mori's shoulder.

"We could ask her nicely." Usa-chan said proudly. Honey laughed.

"Okay Usa-chan we can try that." Honey grabbed Usa-chan's hand and began to pull her into the class room. He went straight up to the young women sitting at the desk. She was their sensei. The women—whose name was Renako Hisashori— scanned the pages of her romance, so captured by the book she didn't notice the two come up.

"Ren-sensei!" Honey greeted happily. With strange, surprised squeak the sensei quickly closed the book and hid it behind her back.

"Oh! Hello Mitsukuni." Renako said steadying her breathing. "Do you need something?" Honey took a deep breath and put on the cutest face he had. And trust me it was crazy cute.

"Ren-sensi, my friend Usagi came back from united states. I haven't seen her in forever and I didn't want to leave her alone. Can she stay here please?" Honey asked sadly. Usa-chan looked at Honey confused. Quickly catching up she made her face go cute like Honeys. She widened her eyes, pursed out her lip, and let a few tear form.

"Please Ren-sensei. Usa…Usagi really missed Mitsukuni." Usa-chan sniffled a bit. Renako's eyes widened as she remembered parts of a romance novel she read before. Two friends who love each other, years of separation, when they finally meet the man had to go to work, That night the women died and they never got to tell of their love. Renako began to tear up.

"You poor dears, of course you can stay together." As the two childlike teenagers happily walked to their desks Renako made a silent vow to aid them on their road to love. Wiping a tear away she started class.

"Ok class today we will be going over the absolutely most amazing play written in all of time, ROMEO AND JULIET!" The sensei gushed in a sing-song voice. "Oh isn't it the most romantic story ever." Renako squealed to the nearest student. Most of the girls nodded with dreamy sighs much like their teacher.

"Oh Usagi loves Romeo and Juliet." Usa-chan told Honey. Honey looked at her confused.

"How do you know Romeo and Juliet?" He asked puzzled.

"Remember Usagi and Mitsukuni watched it with Takashi. And Mitsukuni read the story out loud so Usagi could hear it." The ex-bunny said cheerfully.

"You remember that?"

"Usa-chan remembers a lot of things." Usa-chan said softly. Honey's eyes softened and a warm smile graced his features. Renako—who had heard the whole conversation—had to force herself not to cry at the tender moment.

"Ok Usagi will you please give us a short summery of Romeo and Juliet." Renako sniffled.

Usa-chan stood up and smiled.

"Romeo and Juliet is a romantic, tragedy between two teenagers from feuding families. Because of their family's hatred they are faced with many hardships, trying to keep their love a secret." Usa-chan said seriously.

"Very good Usagi. Now I will be passing out a test, take your time and do your best!" Said the cheerful sensei as she passed out the papers. Usa-chan scanned the questions quickly trying to remember all the reading lessons Honey had brought her to. Usa-chan let out a happy giggle at the easy questions. She then turned her attention to the pencil sitting beside the paper. The girl stared intensely slowly reaching out to grab the pencil with two hands. She moved her hands around trying to position it right. She squealed softly when she got it perfect. Usa-chan then began her test.

Within ten minutes she was done. She happily raised her hand like she has seen many times before. Looking up from her novel, Renako lifted her eyebrow confused.

"Do you need help Usagi?" She asked. Renako took a sip of her coffee. She guessed that the pinkett would need help.

"No Ren-sensei, Usagi is done." Renako spit out her coffee in surprise.

"W-what?"

"Usagi finished the test Ren-sensei."

"Uh well can you hand me the test." Usa-chan nodded happily and walked up to the desk. Renako quickly grabbed the test and scanned the messy hand writing.

"It-it's all right. Every single question, right." Renako said amazed.

"Really? Yay." Usa-chan said cheerfully. Renako began to tear up.

"You're so smart." She said giving Usa-chan a large, motherly hug. From his seat Honey surpassed a laugh. It seemed like everyone Usa-chan talked to ended up loving her. The rest of the classes passed uneventful. Usa-chan continued to prove her smarts in every subject. Soon it was time for lunch.

"Usa-chan how'd you get so smart?" Honey asked Usa-chan as the three of them walked to the third music room for lunch.

"Well, when Usa-chan was a bunny she didn't have much to do except listen and watch. Usa-chan remembers every single lesson Mitsukuni brought her to." Usa-chan smiled up at Honey.

"You remember everything?"

"Yep, every word."

"Wow Usa-chan! That's amazing!" Honey cheered. Usa-chan felt her face go a little warm.

"It's not that amazing." She said embarrassed. The trio chatted joyfully as they walked. Well Honey and Usa-chan did. Mori simply Ahed in the right places. They quickly walked into the music room to see the rest of the club. Usa-chan's eyes widened and a large grin spread onto her face. She ran forward with her arms opened wide, strait towards Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes sparkled at this and opened his arms to.

"Daughter." He cried. They got closer and closer until she passed him. Instead of hugging Tamaki she had glomped Kyoya.

"Mommy!" She said joyously. Tamaki completely infatuated as the twins laughed at their Kings misery.

"What about Daddy?" He muttered to himself in his emo corner.

After everything calmed down again they host club was gathered talking about the Usa-chan predicament as the girl herself ran around checking everything out. She was look at a pretty vase when there was a quick stab of pain in her stomach and a weird noise. Fear began to fill Usa-chan's small body. Her heart began to beat as another stab of pain passed with the scary noise. Usa-chan ran over to honey and griped his arm tears beginning to form.

"Mitsu-Mitsukuni Usa-chan's dying!" She said fearfully.

"What! What's wrong Usa-chan!" Honey asked worriedly.

"Usa-chan, Usa-chan felt pain in her tummy and- and there was a loud noise." Just then her stomach growled. "There it happened again! Usa-chan's dying!" The whole host club sweat dropped at her.

"Don't worry Usa-chan your simply hungry. That's all." Kyoya said calmly. "Haruhi can you get Usa-chan some food." He ordered.

"Yah, Yah." She said getting up.

"Hungry?" Usa-chan asked tilting her head puzzled. "But Usa-chan is never hungry."

"Usa-chan now you're a human and you have to eat." Honey told her. Usa-chan looked at the piece of cake Haruhi had set in front of her.

'_Humans are so weird.' _

**Hey thanks for wait for so long. Sorry if my Romeo and Juliet summery is suckish. I haven't actually read the play. ^.^**

**Well I've been wondering if I should actually make this Honey and Usa-chan romance or just a brother and sister like relationship. Tell me what you think please. And thanks for the reviews. It makes me happy. ^.^ **

**~Evil Pineapple **


End file.
